The Odds are in Our Favor
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A girl just trying to beat the odds and live through another year discovers she has a reason to. Some of the characters are bit OOC. I'm sorry if this offends anyone.


**Hey everyone. This is for President Snow's Winter Writing Challenge on Hunger Games Ultimate Contests. This is for Auld Lang Singe. This is a story about Katniss' childhood best friend and her family trying to make it into the New Year in Panem. **

To say I was jealous of Katniss Everdeen was to putting it lightly. She had everything a person could want and more. I mean sure she didn't get it in a pretty nice fashion. But what I wouldn't give to live in a house in Victor's Village. Or have someone like Peeta or Gale look at me the way they do Katniss.

"Olivia," called my mother's voice from the living room, "Gale's here with some his and Katniss' hunt."

I ran downstairs. I always handled the haggling for my family. My mother is too soft and gives way to much. And my sister wouldn't know if she was being swindled even if the person told her she was. Not that Gale or Katniss would do that to me. But other people have done that.

"Hello Gale," I say with a smile. "What do you have for us today?"

"I've got some duck, rabbit, and a little bit of those wild strawberries your sister asked for last time," Gale replied. He opened the rucksack that he carried to give me a glimpse of his wares.

"I'll take one of the ducks," I said in thought, "two of the rabbits and as much of the berries as you can spare."

My sister had been wanting those for a while now. And I couldn't very well buy them from the store. The Capitol marks everything up in the market place. Especially after Katniss and Peeta came home as Victors.

"How much do you want for them?" I asked Gale after taking a brief pause. He must want a pretty penny for them. Wild strawberries are after all hard to come by now a days.

"I'll give you the strawberries for free as Christmas gift from me and Katniss," he told me. "But how about forty bucks for the rest."

I nodded my head. "Thank you Gale," I said. "And thank Katniss for me when you see her."

"No problem Liv. I'll see you the same time next week."

"See you next week."

I hope I thought as I watched Gale's retreating form walk back from where he had come.

Food was hard to come by. And options were running low on how to get it. One thing I knew was I wasn't going to become one of the girls you see hanging around the Hob or in some back alley. I would rather starve to death first.

"What did Gale bring?" my sister Lily's voice broke me out of my rancid thoughts.

"You know those strawberries I was trying to find for the past few months?" I asked. Upon receiving a nod from my sister I opened the bag to reveal the coveted strawberries.

"Yay," she squealed.

"Make them last until the end of the week," I told her as she ran off.

"Anything besides strawberries in that bag?" asked my mother.

"We've got a duck and a couple rabbits," I replied. "That should make a couple of meals with some left overs."

The next few day passed by quickly. Christmas came and passed. I tried to make it the most pleasant for my family. I got as many presents as I could afford which wasn't much. But in my mind it wasn't the presents that counted it was the people you spent the day with. My mother spared the duck and we had a wonderful feast from it.

There was a knock at the door just before dinner was about to beginning. "I'll get," I called as I ran into the hallway. I opened the door to find Katniss Everdeen standing in front of me. She wasn't by herself. Peeta Mellark and Haymitch Abernathy were with her.

"What brings you all here?" I asked them.

"Katniss," said Haymitch.

Katniss elbowed him in the gut. "Just ignore Haymitch," she said. "I wanted to invite you and your family to spend New Years Eve at my place."

"Alright," I said with a faint nod. Not really getting why she needed Peeta and Haymitch to back her up for that.

"And we brought some things to liven up your festivities," said Peeta. "That is if you want to invite us in."

"Of course," said Lily who had appeared in the hallway behind. "Mom Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch are here." She skipped over to Haymitch and grabbed his hand. "Come in. I've got to show you what Olivia got me."

Haymitch stared at my sister and then shrugged his shoulders and followed her. Peeta looked at Katniss and then went off after Lily and Haymitch.

"Well come on in Girl on Fire," I said. "We were just about to sit down to some of the duck you and Gale caught in the woods."

Katniss smiled and entered the house. That had been the first true smile I saw from her in a while. "Thank you Liv," said Katniss.

"I should be thanking you," I told her. "Because of you, and Gale my family will be able to eat for a while anyway."

We made our to the table. My mother welcomed our new guest and we spent the next few minutes eating and catching up. Haymitch surprising I think just about everyone by showing how great with kids he is. It didn't seem to bother him that Lily was talking his ear off about her new doll.

The day after that I started a new job. At the Hob. I know I said I would rather starve than work there. But it wasn't a bad job. I worked with Greasy Sae serving food. Which was pretty nice. It meant spending more time with people I liked.

"So your still going to Katniss' little get together?" asked a slurring voice from behind me.

I turned around with a smile on my face knowing that only one person could be the owner of that voice. Haymitch. "Yes Haymitch," I said. "And I think you should put some food in your stomach before you drown yourself in drinks." I was handed a bowl by Greasy Sae who gave a Haymitch a look. I handed him the bowl.

"Alright. Alright. I'll eat ladies."

"Make sure he does," said Greasy Sae.

"I will," I say sitting down in front of Haymitch.

"I'm not getting rid of you until I eat?" asked Haymitch. "Am I?"

I shock my head.

"I ain't eating alone."

"I knew you'd say that." I pulled my own bowl over and began to eat.

The next few day passed pretty much the same. With Haymitch meeting me at Greasy Sae's and the two of us eating together. It was beginning to be like a little ritual. A nice little change of pace. One day Lily even joined us. I think personally that Lily has a little crush on Haymitch. But then again who can really blame her.

"You have to wear your pretty dress," said Lily during lunch on the day of Katniss' party.

"A pretty dress," said Haymitch. "Of course. I'll wear a pretty just for you kiddo."

"Not you Haymitch. Livia does."

"Oh Livia does." He looked me over and then nodded. "I think I agree with you kiddo."

I blushed. "I guess it's settle then," I said. "I'm going to have to suck it up and wear a pretty dress."

"Alright," said Haymitch. "I'll see you ladies later."

I watched him wander off and wondered when did I start to care about what I wore. I kicked myself when I realised. It all started when I started hanging around Haymitch.

"Go home and get dressed," said Greasy Sae.

"Thanks," I said. With that Lily and I raced off towards our to change for the party.

Lily picked out my pretty dress for me. It happened to be one my mom's old dresses. The one she wore when she met my dad for the first time.

"Thank you Lily," I said. I quickly changed and did up my hair.

I helped Lily with her hair as well and then we made our way to Katniss' house. I couldn't help but let a little bit of my old jealousy at the size of her house seep through. But it was kind of overlapped with a new emotion. Not one of jealousy but of nervousness. This was a New Year's Eve party after all.

Katniss and her family greeted us at the door and spent some time catching up with them. Lily caught sight of Haymitch and ran right over to him.

"I think Lily's got a crush on Haymitch," I whispered to Katniss and Peeta.

"I don't think Lily's the only one," Peeta whispered to Katniss.

"Me either," whispered Katniss.

I walked over to Haymitch and Lily.

"Oh no," said Lily. "I forgot Buttercup over there." She pointed to where our mom, Mrs. Everdeen, and Effie Trinket were talking to each other. She then raced off.

"She's got a crush you," I told him. "You know?"

He looked at me shocked. "I didn't know," he told.

We talked for a couple of hours. Then Peeta stood up on a table. It was obvious the Boy with the Bread had been drinking a little.

"Everyone grab that special someone it's almost midnight," he shouted.

"Is it just me is Peeta possessed by you tonight?" I asked Haymitch.

Haymitch chuckled at that. "I won't take that as an insult," he said. "I told him to do that in order to get a little courage to approach a certain Girl on Fire. If you know what I mean?"

I nodded as everyone began to count down the time until the New Year. Maybe Peeta wasn't the only one who needed a little courage to act.

"Five, four three two one. Happy New Year!"

I just acted. I didn't think or anything. Which the rational part of myself is kicking me for. I just reached over and grabbed Haymitch by the collar and pulling him into a kiss.

"Happy New Year," I told him.

Happy New Year district twelve I thought to myself we made it another year.

**Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
